Blood Rose
by DaughterofPoseidon04
Summary: The Rose family has been cursed for generations. All of them have met a cruel end by the hands of the evil grim reapers. However, one girl manages to escape her fate. Her name is Lilia Rose. When the evil grim reapers are discovered to still exist, she will do anything in her power to end them. Even if she has to enter into a contract with the same demon that ate her father's soul.
1. Introduction

[I have some good plans for this story, so I hope you like.]

[Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. But all the characters in this intro belong to me.]

**Introduction:**

My name is Lilia Rose. I was born of Alexander and Serenity Rose. The Rose family has been cursed for generations, all destined to meet a cruel end by the hands of the evil grim reapers. The evil grim reapers are not like ordinary grim reapers. They become obsessed with power, and overuse their soul reaping skills to grow more powerful. With every soul they reap, they grow even stronger. Their main goal is to rule the world, and have humans be their little lap dogs. They also want to rid the world of everything that is not human, and purify it, almost like a fallen angel. But even fallen angels are not safe, they kill them too.

Even my own parents could not escape their fate. Somehow, I was the only one. They died off before I could be killed. That is still a mystery to even me, and one I will never be able to solve. The hatred still burned in my heart; I will never be able to let it go. Even with them dead, I still want to reach down in Hell and tear apart their already-dead flesh. Nothing will ever change; my life is permanently scarred because of what they had done. But now that they are dead, the curse on my family could finally be lifted…or so I thought.

I bet you're wondering what this whole 'curse' thing is that I'm talking about. Well, according to the diary my dad had left me, there was a prophecy given to the evil grim reapers about 40 years ago. The prophecy stated that one day, a child of the Rose family, would forever end the era of darkness that the evil grim reapers had spread across the world. Since the evil grim reapers feared in losing their power, the thing that they loved most, they decided to end the Rose family once and for all. They killed my grandfather and grandmother, along with their two daughters and son. But my father, who was away from the house at the time, managed to stay alive and hide from them. The evil grim reapers had no idea there was a surviving son. As he grew up on his own, he met a woman, her name was Serenity Meadows. He fell in love with her instantly, and they got married. Not long after, Serenity got pregnant and bore a child. A lily had always been my mother's favorite flower, so they named their daughter after it. They named the child Lilia, which went perfectly with her last name, Rose. Alexander and Serenity saw such beauty in the child; they thought naming her after a beautiful flower would be a perfect fit.

I grew up happy and normal just like any other child. I loved my parents most of all, they were my life. They were kind and caring, and super protective. My father ended up becoming a police officer, because he wanted to help other people in need. My mother became a nurse at a nearby clinic for the same reasons. Every day they would come home and hold me in their arms, and say how much they loved me. I was bad at making friends, so their love was all I had.

"What happened to the rest of your family, daddy?" I remember asking him, looking into his brown eyes with my big icy blue ones. I was only about ten years old at the time, so of course he wouldn't tell me the horrible truth. "You see, sweetheart, they had to leave us." He said while wrapping his warm arms around me into a hug. "Where did they go?" I questioned, wiping a few stray tears that were running down my cheek. My father kissed me on the forehead. "Far away, but don't worry, you will see them again someday." He hugged me tighter; the warm feeling of love was so intense I could almost feel it again.

That love lasted for fifteen years, and then suddenly, it was broken. One night, my mother never came home from work. Police, including my father, went out to search for her. They found her in bloody pieces, shoved in a doctor's closet. My father knew about the curse on my family. He knew she had been killed by the evil grim reapers. Because she married into the Rose family, that made her a target. Ever since that day, my father was never the same. He would be cooped up in his bedroom for hours, writing in his diary. The same diary that held all his pain, sorrow, and suffering without her; the same diary that I'm telling you about right now. He became more distant and depressed. Now that the evil grim reapers knew who we were, he feared for my life as well as his own.

We always moved from place to place in fear, and I never knew why. I could tell something had changed him, but I always assumed it was the death of my mother. I was fifteen, yet my father never told me about the evil grim reapers. One day, my father sat me down on the couch. "What's wrong, dad?" I asked. My father looked at me with a sad smile, I knew something was wrong. "Lilia, here," He handed me his diary. The blue leather book sent a strange chill down my spine. "Why would you give me this? It belongs to you." I said, trying to hand it back. He shook his head and pushed my hands away. I held the book close to my chest. "Lilia, my sweet daughter, I love you so much, and I always will. I want you to read and keep my diary. It is filled with secrets that I have been too afraid to tell you. I'm sorry you have to find out this way…but…" He choked back a sob, and a single tear formed in his left eye. My eyes started to cloud up with tears. Why did it sound like he was saying goodbye? I was too stunned to speak. He planted one last hard kiss on my cheek, and wrapped me into a tight hug. When he released, he stood up and started walking towards the door. He looked back and said three words. "I love you."

Those were the last words I had heard my father say. After that, he left the house and never came back. It was almost like he knew he was going to die. In his diary, the last sentence said: "I have to do this, only for my daughter, will I make the biggest sacrifice." I had no idea what he meant by that, and even now, it still frustrates me. I still have my own theories on what happened, but there is no way to know if they are certain or not. One thing is for sure, the evil grim reapers disappeared the same time as my father did.

Now that I have no parents, I stay with my mother's sister in downtown London. Her name is Symphony Meadows. She's more like a big sister to me than an Aunt, considering I never had any siblings, and she is only twenty years old. A year has passed since both my mother and father were killed. Even though I'm a sixteen year old girl now, I still curl up every night with the diary. The only thing I have left of my father's love.

[I hope you guys liked it. R&R and all that stuff. Thanks for reading. :3]


	2. Chapter 1: Spine Chilling Secrets

**Chapter 1: Spine Chilling Secrets**

The dreams I usually had were nothing normal. I would wake up close to every night, screaming in agony. My Aunt Symphony was the only one there to calm me down. I would be blessed if these dreams could finally end, but I knew that would never happen. My life will forever be scarred. And scars never heal.

That night, I had a horrible dream, one that chilled my bones colder than usual. I dreamt I was back in my old house, the same place I had heard my father's final words. Everything was like it used to be. The pain of not having it anymore was unbearable. I wished I could wake myself up, but my own mind loved to torture me. Suddenly, the brightly lit room shifted to pure darkness, as black as night. I fell to my knees and sobbed. This was like Hell to me, I hated it so much. Past memories were something I tried to put in the back of my mind, for they were too painful to remember. But being here, breathing in the same air that I used to, made my heart shatter into pieces. From the darkness, I heard a dark voice calling to me. "We will meet soon. I shall guide you." I wanted to cry out in frustration, but I didn't have enough time. The dream faded, along with the hopes of ever seeing my home again.

I gasped and shot up in my bed. Sweat was slowly trickling down my forehead. I sighed and wiped it away. That voice was not familiar, so who did it belong to? I feared the answer. I jumped out of bed and immediately changed into some clothes. I wore a blue t-shirt, and some blue skinny jeans. I slipped my feet into a pair of black tennis shoes. I was never the one to be stylish, I didn't care what others thought of me. I sat down at my desk mirror and started brushing through my hair. My long black hair tumbled past my shoulders to the middle of my back. My icy blue eyes were clouded with tears. I must have been crying in my sleep. I packed my black backpack with a few things I needed, including my father's diary. I always read it when I was bored. After that, I got up and walked downstairs.

"Lilia!" My Aunt Symphony cried as I peered through the kitchen door. "Good, you're up. I was just about to wake you." She turned her attention back to the scramble eggs she was making. "Good morning." I greeted as I sat down at the kitchen table. She flashed me a quick smile. "Good morning, dear." She poured a glass of milk and set it down in front of me. She quickly finished scrambling the eggs and served them to me as well. "Today is the big day!" She squealed. I looked up at her with a questionable look on my face. "What in the world are you talking about?" I asked. She had an exciting look on her face. "Today is your first day of work, silly!" I finished devouring my breakfast and shot up from the chair. "Oh crap! That's right!" I reminded myself. I glanced at the clock and it read "10:00AM". "Thanks for the breakfast! I have to go now, bye!" I ran for the door. If I was late for my first day on the job, my boss would have my head.

Maybe it would be best if I told you a bit about the job I got beforehand. I managed to get hired for a job as a bag girl. I bagged people's groceries at nearby CUB Foods. I know, that job is super lame. But it was the only thing that I could do, and I needed the money, even if it was minimum wage. I drove my Aunt's car to work…which was another reason why I needed money, so I could buy my own car.

It wasn't long before I got there. I worked for hours, until my break finally came. I sighed in relief and sat down at the employee table. I held the black backpack in my arms, and it seemed to be calling to me. It started shaking. I almost dropped it in fear, but I held on. I zipped it open and saw what was calling out to me. It was my father's diary. The blue leather seemed to be glowing. I hid it quickly, so no one else could see. I waited for everyone to leave the room before I took it out and set it down on the table. I turned the pages; every page sent shivers up my fingers. My hand was trembling as I flipped through the pages. The book stopped glowing when I turned to the last one. I ran a few fingers down the page, and then I gasped.

A new paragraph of writing started to carve itself in the last page. The lettering glowed in blue until it died down. It read: "Give into the darkness. Use it, and become stronger. I am giving you a chance to fight back, so when I offer, take it. Do not be a fool. You are already blind to the truth. But when you see it, use the darkness in your heart. Summon me, and I will help you, for a price. You only have one chance, use it wisely."

My whole body started trembling. Was this the whole 'guiding' thing that voice was talking about in my dream? How in the world was this supposed to help me? I was utterly frustrated. Mixed emotions were attacking my brain and heart. With all that I've been through, I wanted to just slip away and melt into a puddle of nothing.

Suddenly, the wall my back was facing exploded. Like someone had thrown a bomb. With one hand, I covered my head to avoid being hit by the debris, and with the other, I held the diary close to my chest. I turned my head and gasped. It was a man. A man unlike any I had seen before. He was tall, about 6'4'', with short black hair. He wore glasses with black lenses, I had no idea how he could see out of those things. He also wore a black robe over his pitch black clothing. He looked like a gothic priest.

His dark purple eyes stared at me, while a cruel smile formed on his face. The air folded around his hands, and two long wicked hunting knifes appeared in them. He raised them at me. "Lilia Rose," He spoke, taking one step forward. "I am here to kill you."


	3. Chapter 2: Deal With A Devil

**Chapter 2: Deal With A Devil **

[Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. However, the characters in this chapter belong to me.]

My blood turned to ice. "W-Who are you?" I stuttered. His purple eyes blazed with pride. "I am West." He said. What an odd name…I thought. But his name was only the least of my problems. The diary that I held to my chest was now thumping from my rapid heartbeat. I got to my feet, ready to run when needed. I had a bad feeling that I was not going to be able to outrun this guy. I had nowhere to go. His power had me completely trapped.

"Why would you want to kill me?" I suddenly remembered reading my father's diary. Everything about the evil grim reapers…there's no way… "I am here because I was destined to take out everyone in the Rose family. Because I am a grim reaper, I have records of everyone in the world. I was able to use them and figure out we had missed a child." His expression suddenly turned dark and full of pain. If he wasn't going to kill me, I might have felt bad for him. "I managed to escape, just like you did. That demon took out the rest of my family, but one direction still remains. And that is me." He raised his hunting knifes at my chest. Anger started boiling inside me. This man…along with the rest of his family was responsible for killing my family. That bastard…he took everything…damn him!

"You took everything from me!" I cried as I fell to my knees. Running was no longer an option. I would either fight him and win, or die trying. Part of me wanted to die; living without them was becoming more painful. And what was this whole thing about a demon…? A strange sensation went up my spine. The diary started to glow blue once again, as if calling my name. West glared at me. "I took everything away from you, because according to the prophecy, you were supposed to take everything away from us. My family and I were only looking out for ourselves, that's why we did what we did. But now…I am the only one left of my kind…I will do everything to stop the Rose family from taking away what little I have left!" He charged me with his wicked hunting knifes.

I jumped out of the way and avoided his attack. I dropped my backpack, but still held the diary close to my chest. If I was going to die, I wanted it to be with my father. "Submit to me! And I will make your death as quick as possible!" He bellowed. I had no chance against this guy. He had two scary weapons, and I had nothing but a blue leather diary. How was that supposed to help? Wait a second… I remembered reading the page with the lettering that carved itself into it. How it said "I am giving you a chance to fight back, so when I offer, take it." Could this be the moment it was waiting for? There is no way my father wrote that into the diary.

West was taking his time with me; slowly walking towards me, getting closer with every step. This was my only chance, so I was not going to be a fool about it. Now that I'm no longer blind to the truth, I will use what power I already have, and make it stronger. I focused on the darkness in my heart; the intense anger I was feeling towards this evil grim reaper for taking away my life. I wanted to put West through Hell, and make him feel the same pain that I suffered. The darkness in my heart increased with every step West took towards me. "Summon me." A voice, that same voice from my dream, kept saying over and over in my head. I couldn't take it anymore. "I SUMMON YOU!" I screamed. West looked at me like I was crazy, but then his eyes widened. The room became darker, and fog clouded my eyes.

The darkness and fog parted through the middle, and a creature walked towards me. West stumbled back a few steps, nearly tripping over his own feet. It was too dark to see his expression, but I knew it was filled with horror when he saw the creature. Its high heeled stiletto boots clicked on the hard floor with every step forward. Its gleaming white sharp teeth could be seen even through the darkness. I could see the shadows of its huge black claws. I wanted to crawl away in terror, but my brain stopped me. Was this what I've been waiting for…? It stopped in front of me. West looked like he was having his own panic attack. "You have summoned me," It said. "That fact will not change for all eternity…and the sacrifice that has been made will never return. Now…choose…" Its sharp teeth formed into a smile. "…wisely." I knew at that moment, it was this thing who had edited my father's diary. But the main question was…why?

"W-What are you?" I asked, my voice trembling. "I am a demon." As soon as it said that, West backed up into the wall. His face was nothing but pure terror. He obviously feared this demon, which made sense, considering the fact it was a demon! "Choose…!" The demon growled. "I can get very impatient." My face probably showed more confusion than fear. But for some reason, I knew what to do. This was my only chance, I was not going to be a fool and waste it. No matter what the price is. "I-I want…revenge…against the evil grim reapers that did this to me…to my family…" I replied, my voice cracking with sorrow. "Very well, so you wish to form a contract with me? The price is your soul." The demon asked, keeping its voice emotionless. "I do not care about the price! My soul no longer has any value to me, take it! All I want is my revenge!"

West took this chance and escaped. That coward killed my parents…? It was almost hard to believe. "Now that we have a contract, we must mark ourselves with the same seal. Where do you want it?" The demon asked, showing me the seal on the back of its left hand. The seal was a sea green color. It was a circle, with overlapping stars in the middle. It had an outline that made the circle look like a sun.

I held out my right hand to the demon. He took it in his left. It almost looked like a hand shake. "This may hurt…just a little." He squeezed my right hand and pain shot up through it. It burned my skin. I looked away, but could feel the seal being carved into my skin. I yelled in pain, but it subsided shortly after. I glanced down at my smoking right hand. There it was, the same seal that was on the demon's skin, was now on mine. "Congratulations, Lilia Rose." He said, his sharp demon teeth still formed into their perfect devious smile. "You have now formed a contract with a demon; your fate has been sealed. I will enjoy devouring your precious soul."

[Hope you liked! Please continue to R&R. No, this is not Sebastian, but he will appear later in the story. I wanted to be able to make up my own demon. Lol :D]


	4. Chapter 3: Broken Hearts

**Chapter 3: Broken Hearts**

[Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. However, the characters in this chapter belong to me.]

This demon was a strange creature. His body turned black, like a silhouette, and then began to morph into a different form. When the black cleared up, he looked human. He had short white hair, and a pair of molten yellow eyes. He wore a black suit with a tie. He looked like he was ready to take a girl to prom. And no, that girl is not me. For a demon, he was really good at cleaning up.

I took his hand and he helped me up. "Since you already know my name," I started, wiping the dirt and debris off my jeans. "What is your name?" He smiled. "It is whatever you wish it to be, My Lady." I thought for a moment. What was I supposed to name a demon? It's not like I've actually given demon names much thought. "Do you have a name that everyone calls you by?" I asked. He smirked and raised his contract hand up to his eye. His eyes started to glow a pink fuchsia color, and his pupils turned to slits. "I am Xavier."

"That name sounds good to me." I responded. I glanced at the broken wall that West escaped through. That coward sent a burning anger through my entire body. He's going to pay for what he's done. Even if the rest of his evil grim reaper family was dead, that was no reason to show him pity. My family is dead as well, so it's only right for him to feel the same pain that I feel, and even more at that. "What now, My Lady?" Xavier asked. "Do you have a place we can return to?" I looked down at the ground sadly. Of course I had my Aunt's house to return to, but how was I supposed to explain Xavier to her? There's no way I can tell her he's a demon. And the whole 'boyfriend' thing was out of the question. Besides, Xavier looked years older than me; he looked like a young adult. And I was still a teenager.

"Well…there is my Aunt's house, where I have been living for a while. But…how am I supposed to explain you? Telling her who you really are is out of the question. I won't tell her about…this." I crossed my arms. He knew full well that I wasn't going to hell her about the contract. He sighed. "Then there is no helping it, we must relocate." My eyes widened. "Are you crazy?! What am I supposed to tell my Aunt?!" I cried. Xavier's eyes narrowed. "It is your choice. Do you want your revenge or not?" Damn him…As a demon, he was using my deepest desires to move me. I am in charge, I move him!

"Fine. We will sneak through my bedroom window, grab some stuff, and leave." I ordered. He bowed to one knee, and placed his right hand over his heart. "Yes, My Lady."

It took us almost no time at all to drive back, especially with Xavier behind the wheel. I wasn't too thrilled to leave my Aunt; she was the only one I had left. Not to mention it would break her heart when I never came home again. She took care of me like I was her own daughter ever since my parents died. She also helped me cope with their deaths. I felt bad for leaving her, like part of my heart had torn away from my body. But there was no helping it, I needed my revenge.

We easily snuck through my window. I filled my black backpack with some clothes, toiletries, and other personal belongings. I also stuffed my father's diary in there. The diary was the only thing I had left of him, besides the memories of his warm hugs and playful smiles. Those wonderful memories were interrupted by Xavier's voice. "Please be a little gentler with your movements," He said. "Your Aunt is in the house." I handed the few bags I had to Xavier, and he slung them over his shoulder. "I know, but I'm done here, let's go." I whispered. "As you wish." He whispered back in response.

Xavier picked me up bridal style and we jumped out the window. The cool breeze whistled through my black hair. It felt like heaven, but of course, I will never know. Xavier seemed to read my thoughts, he smirked. We landed on the ground with only a slight noise. We hopped back in the car, and began to drive away once again. I took one final look back at the house. This is the second time I had to leave a home behind.

[I know this chapter this shorter than usual, and I apologize, but I kind of have a little bit of writers block. Don't worry, I'll get over it! Hope you enjoyed. ]


	5. Chapter 4: Old Friends

**Chapter 4: Old Friends**

[Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.]

The car ride was long and boring. Xavier refused to tell me where we were headed, which made me even angrier. I had no ideas where he was taking me. This was his little trick to play on me, and I didn't like it. "Where are we going, Xavier?!" I demanded for the last time. He said nothing but put a finger to his lips. I could feel my face growing hotter with anger by the second. I flung my head back on the seat in frustration. It was obvious I wasn't going to get an answer from him. Damn demon…and his stupid tricks!

We left London pretty quickly, and were already driving past full blooming trees. Wherever we were going, I wasn't familiar with the place. "Xavier!" I cried. "Tell me now! I didn't make a contract for you to just disobey my orders!" It felt like my hair was starting to steam. He chuckled in amusement at my anger, and opened his lips to speak. "I have a few acquaintances we can stay with." I looked at him in shock. Xavier didn't seem like the kind of demon to have 'friends'. Honestly, he seemed like a loner to me. If these 'acquaintances' were just as annoying as Xavier was, it won't be long before I'm at my wits end.

"Oh?"I raised an eyebrow curiously. "And who are these 'acquaintances' of yours?" He smiled. "They don't live far from here. We are almost there, in fact." I rolled my eyes, clearly not satisfied with his answer. He chuckled again. His smart-ass attitude was really starting to give me a headache. "I want their names! I don't care where they live!" I cried in exaggeration. He glanced at me and noticed my red face. "Fine, relax, take deep breaths. If I told you that would spoil the fun!" He smirked. Xavier seemed pretty care-free for a demon. When we met, he was so serious. But now he looked at me like I was some source of entertainment…besides dinner.

"I really hate you…" I mumbled, knowing full well that Xavier was within earshot. He didn't look offended. He laughed silently, and didn't say anything in return. His laugh reminded me of why I formed a contract with him in the first place. I couldn't let my foolish emotions get in the way of my revenge.

The thickly clouded trees started to clear up. From behind the gaps, I could see something starting to take form. It was a huge…building? No, mansion. The mansion was bigger than any other house you would see in downtown London. I was shocked; I didn't know Xavier had such wealthy 'friends'. The large white-gray manor was in full view now. I had my mouth gaped open like a weirdo, and Xavier threw me another chuckle. Xavier parked right in the front. He got out of the car, and within seconds, was standing by my door, opening it up and helping me out. "Where are we? Who lives here?" I mumbled to Xavier. He shot me a glance, stating that I would find out soon enough. Did I ever tell you I hate it when he does that?

The doors to the Manor opened, and a butler dressed in black appeared. He wore a typical butler outfit, and a family crest was pinned close to his breast pocket. The crest didn't seem familiar. His crimson red eyes stared at me, then Xavier. He put a handsome smile on his face. "Hello, and welcome to the Phantomhive Manor." He greeted with a slight bow. Xavier grinned at him. "It has been far too long!" He exclaimed, and rested an arm on the butler's shoulder. "Yes, it has been. Welcome back, Xavier." The butler said, while removing his arm. The butler turned his focus towards me. "Welcome, My Lady. I don't believe we have met. I am Sebastian Michaelis, the butler of the Phantomhive estate." He smiled. I put on a confident smile, even though something felt different about this guy. Is it possible that he is a demon as well?

"I'm Lilia Rose; it's nice to meet you." I said. Xavier and Sebastian made eye contact, but I couldn't quite read their silent discussion. "This is no place to talk," Sebastian said, using his hands to gesture me towards the door. "My Master would most certainly like to meet you, come." Sebastian led me inside the Manor, and Xavier followed. I couldn't help but admire the old fashion décor. Sebastian seemed to notice my interests. "Ah, this Manor has been decorated since the late 1800s. My Master likes to keep only the best pieces of artwork here." He smiled. This Manor looked like it was from the late 1800s, but how could it still be here? If what he told me was true, this estate would be over 100 years old. "Oh, I see." I replied.

Sebastian led us even further into the estate. If I was on my own, I would have probably gotten lost already. There were so many doors to choose from, it was hard to believe that even the butler knew where he was going. We finally got to a brown door that was darker than the rest. Sebastian gently knocked on the door. I heard a quiet response from the other side. Sebastian opened the door, and motioned me inside.

On the inside of the room was a giant set of windows, with a neat brown desk positioned in front of them. Sitting at the desk, was a young boy. The young boy had navy blue-grayish hair, and wore an eye patch over his right eye. He wore old fashioned clothes that made him look like a distinct nobleman. But there was one problem about his clothes, they were all black. The boy looked younger than I did…13, maybe? I had a feeling he acted older than he looked. "Hello, and welcome to the Phantomhive Manor." He stood up, and approached me. He held out his hand for me to shake. "I am Ciel Phantomhive, the head of this household."

[And finally they appear! Lol :D Please review and all that stuff. Thanks for reading!]


	6. Chapter 5: Dark Truths

**Chapter 5: Dark Truths **

[Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.]

"I'm Lilia Rose," I greeted with a bow. "It's nice to meet you. Though, not to be rude or anything, I've never heard of the name Phantomhive before." Ciel's glance at me wasn't filled with hate. He didn't seem offended or anything. To my surprise, he actually smiled. "That is quite alright. It is rare of anyone to know of the Phantomhives anymore. Ever since Queen Victoria died, I have been in the shadows, serving no one." He chuckled to himself. "Although, I have been in the shadows all along." Either this boy was a confusing child, or I was just slow at understanding things.

I shot a questioning look at Xavier. I wanted to know why he had brought me here, it didn't make any sense. You think he could've at least brought me somewhere where I felt comfortable, or knew someone for that matter. Xavier liked playing tricks on me; he didn't care what I felt. I've only known him for less than a day, and he was already getting on my nerves. That demon didn't understand human emotions, so he has no idea how his actions make me feel. And he never will.

Ciel glanced at Xavier, a grin formed on his face. "I see you found yourself a new meal. Congratulations." Xavier simply smiled. I looked back and forth between the two, trying to understand what they were talking about. I knew I was the meal, but Ciel seemed to imply something deeper than that. "Um…" I started uncomfortably, shifting my weight from one foot to the other. "How do you guys know each other?" I glared at Xavier; I wanted him to answer my question. He sighed and parted his lips to speak. "Ciel, Sebastian, and I met some time ago. We got acquainted over the years, and here we are now." He smirked. Xavier gave me a sly smile full of mischief; I was really starting to get sick of his crap. "Hell isn't the best place to get acquainted, so we made our way back up to the living." Ciel mused.

My head perked up to look at Ciel. "Wait…so both you and Sebastian are demons also?" I asked. Ciel smiled back in response. No wonder why I had such strange feelings towards these two. Sebastian just stood there with an amused look on his face. I had a feeling he wasn't going to say anything, unless his Master ordered him otherwise. Ciel sat back down in his chair and folded his hands on the desk. "Now…there is other business we need to discuss." He said, while Sebastian pulled a few chairs over. Xavier and I sat down. He didn't look worried at all. I, on the other hand, was a nervous wreck.

"So, the evil grim reapers are back, are they not?" Ciel asked. He leaned forward, resting his chin on his folded hands. "Y-Yes, but there is only one of them left. The last one told me that the rest had been killed." I said. Xavier made a low growl noise in his throat. We ignored it. Ciel looked troubled by this. He shook his head at me. "Lilia, do you really trust the evil grim reapers? Especially after what they have done to your family?" The mentioning of my family sent flames of anger through my entire body. It felt like my blood was boiling as well. "I have never trusted them! What makes you think I do?!" I exclaimed, my voice a little more strained and angrier than usual. "Because you fell for their lies, don't be such a foolish human. Try using your brain to its fullest." He chuckled. "Unless you already have been…" I glared at Ciel. His demon attitude made me want to go insane. I also wanted to strangle the little brat, but that wouldn't be the best choice I've ever made.

I bit my lip in anger and frustration. Maybe he wanted to see if I was brave enough to make a move, or perhaps he wanted to see if I was foolish enough to do it. I shook off my anger. "So you mean to tell me West isn't the only reaper left…?" I asked. Ciel nodded, his uncovered eye flashed a pink fuchsia color, just like Xavier's did. I looked at Xavier who was sitting in the chair right next to me. Part of me felt like Xavier knew there was more than one this whole time. That damn demon just never said anything.

It felt like the whole world was spinning. My heart had this horrible aching feeling. If there was more than one evil reaper left, the revenge I desired wouldn't come as easily as I thought. I suddenly felt light-headed. "Perhaps I could allow you to stay here a little while." Ciel offered. "Thank you for your kindness." I replied. A demon showing kindness didn't seem right to me…perhaps there was more to this boy than I thought. "Sebastian, show Miss Lilia here to a guest room." He ordered. Sebastian bowed his head slightly, and put a hand to his heart. "Yes, My Lord." I got up from the chair and started following Sebastian out of the room. Xavier wasn't following; he was too busy having a silent conversation with Ciel. Not knowing what they were talking about drove me mad.

I followed Sebastian down a few corridors, and past more beautiful artwork. We stopped when we reached a white door. He opened it, and I stepped inside. The inside was decorated in an old fashion way, just like the rest of the Manor. Old vases and other mysterious pieces of work flooded the end tables. Off to the side, was a large king size bed. I was kind of excited, I never got to sleep in a king size bed before, unless you counted the times I slept with my parents when I was younger. Everything in the room was spotless, from the furniture down to the tiles in the floor. "It's wonderful." I muttered. Sebastian heard me and smiled. "I am glad you find it to your liking. Now, if you do not need anything, I must be going." He exited the room, closing the door behind him. I was alone once again.

The moon was already starting to rise higher and higher in the sky. I started yawning, and my eyelids felt heavy. I dug the pair of pajamas I packed out of my backpack, and slipped them on. I climbed into bed, my head hitting the soft pillow harder than expected. I was so exhausted after all that happened today. My mind was also occupied with thoughts of my Aunt Symphony. She probably called the police, and they were out looking for me right now. They would never find me, not while I remained here. Things were getting tougher for me, especially when I knew I had to sleep in a house of demons.

[Hope you liked it! Please continue to review and that sort of stuff. As usual, thanks for reading!]


	7. Chapter 6: Unexpected Agreements

**Chapter 6: Unexpected Agreements **

[Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.]

I awoke with the sunlight beating through my eyelids. The white curtains were pushed to the side. Sebastian must have been in here earlier while I was sleeping…or maybe it was Xavier. Knowing that a demon entered my room when I was sleeping makes me feel uncomfortable. But there's no helping it. I sat up in bed and stretched my arms. Suddenly, there was a light knock on my door. "Come in!" I shouted. Sebastian opened the door slightly and poked his head in. "Lady Lilia, breakfast is ready for you in the dining room. Please do not keep the young master waiting any longer." With that, Sebastian closed the door and disappeared.

I groaned and gradually rolled out of bed. The items in my backpack were folded and put into the dresser. I frantically searched for my father's diary. If Sebastian was the one that did this, there's no doubt he saw it. He hid it under some of my clothing. I sighed in relief when I touched the blue leather. The sunlight from the windows reflected off of it, making it look like it was glowing again. I set it down and quickly changed. I slipped on some black skinny jeans, and a red tank top. I had no idea if demons were the sick minded type, besides Xavier, because I already know he is. Just to be safe, I wore a red sweatshirt over my tank top. I slid a single black fingerless glove over my right hand, to hide the contract seal between me and Xavier. I was already late, so Ciel could wait a few more minutes. I quickly brushed through my long black hair, and then proceeded to head to the dining room.

Honestly, I was afraid of getting lost. This mansion had so many turns I was unaware of, considering the fact I've only been here for two days. Fortunately, I passed the dining room when I arrived, so it was easy to find. Ciel Phantomhive was sitting in the biggest chair at the end of the table. He had an empty tea cup in front of him, which I thought was odd. Xavier sat across the table from him; he flashed me a smile when he saw me. "Good morning, Lady Lilia," Ciel greeted, while Sebastian walked over and pulled out a chair. "Please sit and have some breakfast. Sebastian prepared this all for you."

My mouth began watering at the sight. Sebastian had prepared me a full breakfast banquet. Not to sound rude or anything, but did I look like I could eat this much? I could survive off the scrambled eggs alone. The breakfast looked splendid. There were eggs, toast, muffins, pancakes, waffles, and just about any other breakfast food you could think of. "This is…amazing." I said, taking a bite of waffle and having the warm syrup melt in my mouth. "I am pleased to see you enjoy." Sebastian replied with his handsome smile. He walked over to me and set down a cup of tea. "This morning we have Assam tea imported from India." Tea was never my thing…but I wasn't going to be rude and complain about it. They show too much hospitality for demons. "Thank you." I said, taking a sip. It wasn't that bad, so I keep drinking to quench my thirst.

"Lord Ciel…" I started. "I don't mean to sound rude or anything…but why are you being so kind to me?" Ciel looked up at me from his empty cup of tea. He seemed to ponder this for a moment. "Maybe it is because you are with Xavier now, and he is a good acquaintance of mine." He looked at Xavier who shot him back a cocky smile. Ciel sighed. "Or perhaps it is because our human lives are a lot alike…I lost my parents as well." His frown deepened. "So, you feel pity towards her then, young master?" Sebastian asked, clearly trying to make his master angry. Ciel's eyebrow twitched. "No, I do not feel pity for anyone. I rarely feel anything anymore." He finished, putting the empty cup to his lips. Surely he knows it's empty…so why is he drinking nothing? And I thought I've lost MY mind…

"That's good. I don't want pity from anyone." I said. Ciel smirked. We seemed to agree with each other. I guess this Phantomhive boy isn't as bad as I thought. Suddenly, I found myself thinking about West. That evil grim reaper was probably looking forward to killing me. Now that I have Xavier, I'm not as helpless as I used to be. That damn reaper is going to regret ever messing with the Rose family!

"But…I can't stay here forever…" I looked down. "I have to keep moving…if I'm ever going to get revenge on the evil grim reapers for taking out my family." I set my tea cup back down on its saucer. Ciel flashed me a demonic smile. He clearly had something on his mind. "Feel free to leave anytime," He said. "But be warned, here is the only place you are safe. If you leave, the evil grim reapers will not be afraid to attack you with only Xavier around. They only fear us when we are in groups." I rolled my eyes and groaned. "So you're telling me I'm stuck here? I don't think so, I rather risk it." I said, standing up from my chair and pushing it away. "Thank you for your kindness, Lord Phantomhive, but we must be going now. Come on, Xavier." Xavier stood up from his chair and bowed. "Yes, My Lady."

Xavier quickly packed up my stuff. "If you ever need a place to come back to," Ciel said in a demonic tone of voice. "The Phantomhives always welcome you, Miss Rose. Please do have a safe travel." Sebastian finished in a demonic tone just like his master. Xavier and I left in the car we had arrived in. As we drove off, I looked back at the Manor. It felt like a huge amount of weight was lifted off my shoulders. But I knew right then and there, Xavier and I were going to drive deeper into the darkness.

[Hope you enjoyed! Please continue to review and that stuff. Don't worry, Sebastian and Ciel will come back into the story later, I promise.]


	8. Chapter 7: Terrible Misfortune

Chapter 7: Terrible Misfortune

[Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.]

Twenty minutes hadn't even passed, and Xavier was already starting to worry me. He wasn't even saying a word. Once again, I had no idea where we were going. "Where are you taking me?" I demanded. He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You don't know? I thought you wanted to end this once and for all." He leaned his head back, his molten yellow eyes still on the foggy road. The sky darkened, and clouds got thicker. Not long from now, this weather is going to be a pain in the butt to drive through. "Are you sure going after them head on is the best approach?" I asked. He chuckled. "I thought you wanted to end this as soon as possible? Do you suddenly…value your soul?"

My icy blue eyes gleamed with anger. "No! Don't be ridiculous!" The look in his eyes cut me off. The molten yellow shifted to a pink fuchsia color with black slits. I bit my lip and looked out the window. I was telling the truth, I didn't care what happened to my soul. It feels like I already lost my soul some time ago…along with my parents.

We were driving strait towards my death. The sun was starting to set over the trees. So perhaps I would get another day to live. It honestly didn't matter to me. All I cared about right now was finding the evil grim reapers and making them pay. West and the rest of his pals were going to Hell with me. Hold on a second…how were we supposed to find them…? "I hope you know where to find the evil grim reapers…right?" I asked curiously, raising an eyebrow. He looked away from the road to flash me a quick smile. "Don't worry, My Lady. I know perfectly well where we are going." His eyes squinted slightly, and he muttered "I seem to be a natural reaper hunter." I didn't know what he meant by that. And I wasn't sure if I wanted to know. All I wanted was for him to help me complete my goal…and that's all.

Suddenly the car came to a slow stop. "Why are we stopping?" I demanded. The engine started making weird puffing noises. I immediately knew we were out of gas. "Are you kidding me right now?!" I yelled out in frustration, slamming my fists down onto the dashboard. I glared at Xavier who gave me a look of apology. "I apologize, my Lady. I did not even think to look at the gas gage. I have made a most inexcusable mistake." Xavier said, lowering his head in shame. I inhaled a loud breath, and exhaled just as loudly. "Whatever, it seems as though we'll have to travel on foot." I got out of the car and slammed the door shut behind me.

"My Lady," Xavier said loudly while jumping out of the car. "Traveling on foot is not the best idea. Not only would it make us more open to attack, it would take forever to locate them." I kept walking deeper into the thick woods, ignoring every word he was using to try and reason with me. With no results, he gave up and followed.

The moon was glowing bright in the night sky. Owls were starting to annoy the crap out of me. My legs were getting tired, and Xavier suggested that we camp for the night. He found logs to start a fire, and a few blankets from the car. I snuggled up close to the fire, using the heat to warm up my frozen fingers. I suddenly missed the bed I had at the Phantomhive Manor. I wanted to go back, and sleep my troubles away under a warm blanket. But that wasn't an option; my problems could never be slept away.

"Xavier...?" I asked. Xavier was on the opposite side of the fire, poking it with a stick. The firelight made his yellow eyes glow like molten lava. "Yes, my Lady?" He responded, bringing his head up to meet mine. "I feel…cold…" I blushed wildly. His eyes widened a little, but he seemed to understand what I wanted. He crossed sides of the fire and sat right next to me, bringing a warm arm around my shoulders. A permanent blush was stained on my cheeks, but I buried my black hair into his chest. He felt warm, like a human. I could almost feel our body temperatures radiating together. "After tonight, don't ever bring this up again." I said stubbornly. A chuckle was his only response.

I could feel myself drifting off into sleep. The heat of the fire and Xavier's body was enough to bring me comfort. The sounds of nature at night were soothing. Yet, I felt like sleeping was a bad idea. What if the evil grim reapers attacked while I was sleeping…and I never woke up? Or worse, what if Xavier turned on me? Those thoughts alone were enough to keep me up for what felt like another two hours. Perhaps I was simply paranoid, but I had every right to be at this point. Just as my thoughts were about to shut down, and my body drift to sleep, I felt drops of water on my head. I opened my eyes and looked at the sky. The moon was clouded with dark rainclouds, and the stars were not visible. "Well this is great! Life just enjoys pissing on me, doesn't it?" I shouted in anger at the sky. "Calm yourself, my Lady. It is merely rain. All we have to do is find some shelter." Xavier lifted me up bridal style, while still wrapped in my blanket. He began running faster than the rain that poured down.

[Hope you enjoyed! I'm sorry for not updating in such a long time. Honestly, I forgot about this fanfic. XD Anyways, if you did like it, review and all that wonderful stuff! Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for an update.]


	9. Chapter 8: Attack In The Rain

**Chapter 8: Attack In The Rain **

[Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. But Lilia, Xavier, and Timor belong to me.]

The rain was relentless. Even despite that, Xavier ran through it like it was nothing. He started reaching demon speeds so fast that my mind couldn't even quite comprehend. My wet hair was blowing around like it was in a hurricane. My blanket was already soaked, leaving me vulnerable to the cold air. The environment around me kept changing so fast. It went from trees, to swamps, to rivers. It was hard to keep up, considering how fast Xavier was running. "There!" I pointed at a mountain in the distance. "Maybe we can find a cave." Xavier changed courses and started running towards it. "Yes, my Lady."

Within a matter of minutes, we had reached the mountain. There was no cave, so Xavier had to make one using his brute strength. I sat down in the dark cave, and snuggled my knees to my chest. Xavier tried getting another fire started, but it was hard with nothing but wet wood to use. "Can you…see in the dark?" I asked. "As clear as day." Xavier flashed a demonic smile with his response. "Then forget the fire. The moon has enough light." I closed my eyes, and felt miserable. All I wanted was a warm bed, or at least a warm change of clothing. The bag of clothes I had brought along from home was already soaking wet from the rain.

"Perhaps this will make you feel better." Xavier handed me my father's diary. I wrapped the cold blue leather around my fingers. I was expecting it to be soaking wet. "I managed to tuck it away safely into my pocket." He smiled. "Thanks…" I slightly smiled back. The moonlight wasn't actually bright enough for me to read any of it, but just being close to it made me feel better. I started to think about the fact that this diary was one of the things that changed my life forever. It brought me to Xavier, and so many other dangerous secrets.

Suddenly I heard chattering noises moving towards the cave. "Wha-?" Xavier's hand cut me off. "Shh…" He whispered quietly. A strange white glow was coming toward us. As the glow got closer, I could start making out the shape. It was a white skeleton, there was no flesh. You could see straight through its bones. It wore a simple black cape, connected to its shoulder bones. Forgive me, but I was never good with the human body. To top it off, it held a huge pick axe. I had a bad feeling that thing could chop even demons to pieces. I now realized that the chattering sound was its teeth, and it was getting louder by the minute.

"It knows we're here, my Lady," Xavier said, his voice strained with both anger and a tiny bit of fear. "Running is no longer an option." I shoved his hand off my mouth. "Then so be it. What in the world is this thing? There's no way it's alive." Both my body and voice were trembling. I held my father's diary close to my heart, and it starting moving up and down with my heart beat. "It is a fallen grim reaper. And when I say fallen, I mean dead. They work for the evil grim reapers." Xavier said breathlessly. The fallen reaper was getting close. Xavier and I stood up, and he pushed me behind him for protection. "I thought the grim reapers and evil grim reapers were sworn enemies! Why would they work alongside each other?" I asked desperately. Xavier gritted his demonic teeth. "Look at him, my Lady. He is no longer alive. Evil grim reapers kill grim reapers so they can use them as their pawns, because they are stronger than humans. The evil grim reapers have power over the dead, no matter what sort of creature they are."

"Damn it! So what now?" I shouted over the pouring rain and teeth chattering. The fallen reaper was approaching the cave. Xavier gave me a demonic grin that made my spine shiver. "That, my Lady, is up to you. I merely follow the orders that you give me." I clenched my fists in anger. This was not the time for him to be messing with me. The fallen reaper stopped in his tracks as soon as his skeletal foot touched the ground of the cave. His chattering teeth fell quiet, and he began to speak. "Well, well," He spoke, in a raspy voice that made my ears scream for mercy. "So this is the last remaining Rose…Not as exciting as I was hoping it would be." He sighed in a bored tone. I bit my lip, and fought back the urge to punch his boney brains out. Though I doubt he had any.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here? It would be best if you hitched up that boney butt of yours and ran away right now!" I spat. He was only bones, so I couldn't read his facial expression. But I doubt I wanted to anyways. His cruel laugh echoed throughout the small cave, and even shook the entire mountain. "My, what bravery you have, girl. I shall enjoy tearing you to pieces with my death scythe. And as for your other questions, my name is Timor. The evil grim reapers have ordered me to execute the last remaining child of the Rose family." I clenched the diary so tightly my fingers starting turning white.

I lowered my head. "Is that so?" My voice lost all of its emotion. I slipped off my right glove, revealing the symbol of Xavier and I's contract. The sea green circle with overlapping stars and the blazing sun outline. "My family will be avenged…The evil grim reapers will die…And then I too shall die." I said emotionlessly. "Regardless of how I end…The evil grim reapers are going to Hell with me! Now, Xavier, I order you, give this reaper his second death!" The contract glowed brightly, lighting up the whole cave like moonlight. "Yes, my Lady." His pink fuchsia eyes flared with hatred towards Timor. "Then have it your way! You both shall die, right here and now!" Timor yelled. He raised his pick axe, and charged at Xavier. He was going for the kill with his first strike.

[Thanks for reading! If you liked it, please continue to follow, review, and all that nice stuff. I'm thinking about possibly deleting this…idk. And btw, Timor means "fear" in Latin. I thought that would be kinda cool to name him that. Anyways, I'll update soon!]


End file.
